cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Mistletoe Village
'Mistletoe Village '''was a super-dimensional village located in Iceland. It appeared in the ''Edda arc of the Cyborg 009 manga. The village is situated at the bottom of a giant tree, symbolizing Yggdrasill from Norse mythology. The inhabitants of this village are also all modeled after Norse characters. History After having heard news of a strange stone giant appearing in Siberia and it having an appearance similar to something out of the Norse Edda, 004 contacted the other 00 cyborgs and the team went back into action, traveling to Iceland to search out the giant's origin. As they tried to search the area, they were enveloped in a radioactive fog and came across a young woman named Freyja, who was trying to flee a "Mistletoe Village" and was chased by the beast named Gaul. After driving off Gaul, the fog lifted to reveal the village. The team were instructed to bring Freyja to the inn of Loki and Thokk, with Loki claiming to not know Freyja and warning the team of the death that would await them if they attempted to approach the cosmic tree without permission. It was later revealed that Freyja's lover Frigg had attempted to rebel against Thokk and had been killed for his betrayal, while Freyja left the village and was considered excommunicated, with her death planned as well. Due to the 00 team learning of the village, Thokk planned to poison them to death, but her plan was thwarted by 006 recognizing the poison in the food. 003 set out to find Freyja's brother Baldr, to learn more about the secrets of the village. As the rest of the team fought off different villagers that were attempting to kill them, Baldr and 003 were ambushed, with Baldr being shot dead by Thor. 003 subsequently wound up chained and held hostage at Yggdrasill by robot versions of the Norns. 004 was also shot off a cliff by Thor, with him believing him to have died. The rest of the team attempted to confront Loki about the attacks, but he denied knowledge of them. It was then revealed that Loki and Thokk were actually the same person, switching out rubber masks and costumes to play each part. After the timely re-appearance of 004 and the revelation that the Yggdrasill inhabitants used modern ray guns, the team and villagers wound up engaged in battle. While the rest of the 00 cyborgs battled the stone giant Ymir, 009 went to save 003. At this point, the mysterious figure playing the roles of Thokk and Loki was revealed to be a mad scientist from the 25th century, who also went by the identity of the unseen leader "Odin". Having come from a post-apocalyptic yet highly advanced future and having been fascinated by the stories he heard of Norse mythology, "Odin" used his time machine, modeled after the tree Yggdrasill, to transport himself to the past and create the Mistletoe Village, blending past, present, and future together. During the fight against the Norns and Ymir, Odin's time machine overheated and exploded, wiping out the village in a mushroom cloud. The 00 team escaped with Freyja, but she was revealed to have died of her illness. Mistletoe Village Inhabitants *"Sightless" Hodur: A blind old man that sits at the edge of the village, singing the story of their circumstances. *"Hawkeyes" Heimdallr: Hodur's young son, who shows the 00 team the way to Loki's inn. *Vidar: A large, silent employee of the inn. *Freyja: A sickly young woman who attempted to flee the village, and who mistakes 009 for her lover Frigg. *Baldr: Freyja's younger brother. Shot dead by Thor for his attempt at betrayal. *Hel: An old witch in the village, responsible for brewing poisons and medicine. Defeated offscreen at some point by 007. *Mjolnir: A simple, clumsy blacksmith of the village, noted by Thokk to lack intelligence. Defeated by 005. *Thor: A man clad completely in armor and an iron mask, which only exposes his eyes. He uses a ray gun in his attacks. Defeated and killed after his eyes are shot out by 004. *Gaul: A wild dog. Defeated via being shot to death by 009. *Ymir: A stone giant with two brains. Defeated by 002 and 004. *Fenrir: A wolf-man in the village. Defeated by 006 and 007. *Schlange: A sea serpent that 008 battles against. Defeated by 004. *Urd, Skuld, and Verdandi: Three robot warrior women, modeled after the Norns. Defeated by 009. *Flaming Horse: Unnamed. Fights against 006, and is eventually defeated by 002. *Loki: The suspicious innkeeper. Later revealed to be one guise of the mad scientist. *Thokk: The chieftain of the village and Loki's wife, but in actuality another disguise. *Odin/Scientist X: An initially-unseen figure, who winds up being a scientist that came from the 25th century to bring his dreams of mythology and Gods to life, and rule over the village. Defeated and killed when his machine explodes. Notes *Vidar's design is partially recycled from the old Ishinomori character Bonbon, who made a cameo on a television screen in the Monster Island arc. *In turn, the design of Baldr is recycled from the brothers seen in the manga Gilgamesh, which had recently finished. *The Mistletoe Village was loosely sourced for episode 9 of the 1979 Cyborg 009 series, in its "Universe Tree Yggdrasill" arc. Freyja and Thor wound up appearing in the arc, but were reworked to be cyborg characters. Odin was heavily revamped into resembling the mythological figure, as well as being a cyborg himself. The origin of Odin is ultimately never revealed, due to the pre-emption of the Yggdrasill plot, as well as the later cancellation of the series, right as Odin came back into relevance in the plot. Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Locations